The present invention relates to a lamp unit which includes a decorative part having a lens and a functional part having a light source.
As an example, a related-art lamp unit which includes a decorative part having a lens and a connector part having a light source is disclosed in Patent Document 1. According to the Patent Document 1, the lamp unit is a so-called courtesy lamp and each of the lamps units is individually assembled on left and right doors of a vehicle such as a motor vehicle.
Patent Document 1:JP-A-2003-291722
In the above lamp unit, an assembling direction of the lamp units relative to the left and right doors is restricted when a lens's shape or a lens's cut shape in the decorative part constituting the lamp unit has an orientation. Accordingly, when the lamp unit is assembled on the left and right doors, the directions of the connector part having the light source can be different from each other in the left and right doors. Specifically, the lamp unit becomes in a state as shown in FIG. 8A, and thus the directions of the connector part having the light source can be different from each other in the left and right doors.
In FIGS. 8A and 8B, the reference numeral 1 indicates a left door of the vehicle, 2 indicates a right door of the vehicle, 3 indicates lamp units respectively assembled on the left door 1 and right door 2, 4 indicates a connector part (functional part) having a light source, 5 indicates a decorative part having a lens, 6 indicates a power supply, and 7 indicates a wire harness connecting the power supply 6 and the lamp units 3, 3. The lamp unit 3 is composed of the functional part 4 and the decorative part 5. The wire harness 7 includes a connector which is electrically connected to a terminal.
As is apparent from an arrangement of the wire harness 7, the connecting directions with the lamp units are different from each other in the left and right doors. Accordingly, there is a risk of difficultly arranging the wire harness 7, depending on a shape of a door trim.
Further, there is a risk that, for example, a part of the wire harness 7 indicated by reference numeral 8 undesirably gets into the interior of the lamp unit 3. In the lamp unit 3 disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a lock arm part 9 which serves as assembling parts for the left door 1 and the right door 2 is provided in an approximately central portion of the lens 10. Accordingly, the part of the wire harness is liable to get into the interior of the lamp unit. For example, if the part 8 of the wire harness gets into the interior of the lamp unit to contact the light source 11, there is a risk that a melting of the part of the wire harness can be occurred.